World Of Randomness
by KuramasGuardianAngel
Summary: Well, Hiei gets a little mysterious in this one. Yukina and Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Youko's sweethearts all get taken hostage in this world called The World Of Randomness. Some, uh,....Intersting, yeah interesting thing happen, so read and review people


Aquamarine ( That's me): Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Aquamarine: I love you.  
  
Kurama: What do you want?  
  
Aquamarine: Will you-  
  
Kurama: NO WAY! I WILL NOT HAVE S-  
  
Aquamarine: PG, NOT R!!!!!!!  
  
Youko: Perve.  
  
Aquamarine: He's a perve? You are the King of Perviness.  
  
Youko: Will you be the Queen?  
  
Aquamarine: EW! NO. That's Msn.  
  
Youko: Msn?  
  
Msn: YOUKO?  
  
Youko: No, it's the King of Scotland.  
  
Jin: Oi! I thougth I was bein the King of Scotland.  
  
Youko: IT'S A LITTLE THING CALLED SARCASM!!!!  
  
Aquamarine: THAT'S NICE. Now, if you people would shut up and- YOUKO! I'M UP HERE!!- stop being the perves you know you all are, I have to ask Kurama something.  
  
Kurama: (wakes up suddenly, he had fallen asleep during the Youko, Msn, Aquamairne, Jin thing) Oh, what? Yeah, I'm awake.  
  
Aquamarine: Will you-  
  
Hiei: Do the disclaimer.  
  
Aquamarine: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HIEI WHAT THE CRAP IS YOUR ISSUE?! SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?!  
  
Jamie: Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Jamie: (Jumps up and down) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!( Hugs Hiei)  
  
Hiei: ( Pushes Jamie off, and walks off)  
  
Aquamarine: TEMPER, TEMPER.  
  
Kurama: Fine, Fine, I'll do the frikin-  
  
Aquamarine: PG!!!  
  
Kurama: disclaimer.  
  
Jin: Just be shutting up and do it!  
  
Kurama: KuramasGuardianAngel does not own anything by Yoshihiro Togashi, nor will she ever.  
  
Aquamarine: Well, that's really re-assuring, now, isn't it?  
  
(dead star) silence ( stoned star)  
  
Aquamarine: Guess not.  
  
Everyone, but Aquamarine: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
Aquamarine: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ( Runs off)  
  
Jin: Now where the story be comin from?  
  
Everyone looks at Kurama  
  
Kurama: COME BACK AQUAMARINE!!!!!!!!  
  
A voice comes from the shadows: Let's start the story.  
  
Jin: Aquamar- (Dead stars all the way to the end of the line)  
  
Kurama: Ow ( Rubbs head) That hurt, you baka.  
  
Yusuke: Temper, Temper.  
  
Kurama: Shut up, onna.  
  
Hiei: I need a favor from all of you, yes, even you, baka carrot top.  
  
Yusuke: Whoah, munchkin dude wants a favor?  
  
Hiei: Shut up, onna. Now, I need you all to come to THe World Of Randomness with me, t-they've taken't Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina! Yukina! Yukina! ( runs off looking for Yukina)  
  
Yusuke: KUWABARA!! THEY'VE TAKEN YUKINA, SHE'S NOT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina..........Yukina?  
  
Hiei: Yes, baka onna, hostage. I need you to go with me.  
  
Yusuke: SMall Fry is actually admitting he needs our help?  
  
Hiei: NO. There's just a special at the airport, 4 ride for free.  
  
Kurama: Gee, that's real nice.  
  
Hiei: Don't get your hopes up.  
  
Kurama: Didn't.  
  
Hiei: God. If you don't want to come, don't ( stands up)  
  
Yusuke: Wait a minute. we all care about Yukina to, some more htan others, but we still care for her none the less. We'll go.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Pack. The plane leaves in 2 hours. (Turns towards the door)  
  
Kurama: Hang on, how did you know we were going to go?  
  
Hiei: I juat have a feeling you will need to come. There is more that were taken hostage than just the ones I let slip.  
  
Kurama: Aqua-?  
  
Hiei: Hn. ( Walks out into the bright hallway)  
  
Kurama: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of chapter  
  
Aquamarine: Okay, sorry, I couldn't resist putting me into the story. I'm Kuramas girl, but, Youko, Yusuke, Hiei, are still open, hurry, offer ends soon. If they aren't taken in the first 5-10 reviews, then I'll make up my own people. So, review. Oh, and i'm sorry my chapter was short, and not funny at all, even in the least, but I hope It'll improve soon, maybe the next chapter?  
  
Kurama: Happy happy Joy Joy and a bag of chips for you.  
  
Aquamarine: What's the matter, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Well, I hate being depressed in storys.  
  
Aquamarine: Well, at least you aren't being held hostage by some lunatic who likes..........well..........nevermind.  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Aquamarine: Well, more than one, but you'll figure out soon, I promise.  
  
Kurama: Wait What????  
  
End. Period. 


End file.
